La désolation de Smaug
by x-valren-x
Summary: Thorïn est roi. Il a tout ce qu'il souhaite. Mais Smaug fait encore planer la douleur sur la race des nains en maudissant leur roi et ses héritiers. Pour survivre, pour trouver une solution, les voilà contra
1. Prologue

Bonjour ! A force d'écumer , j'ai fini par avoir des envies. Gokash, parce que s'est de sa faute, avouons-le, a carrément fait de cette envie une tentation, et je résiste mal à la tentation. Donc voilà, je me lance dans une fiction qui va nous mener je ne sais pas trop bien où - non je déconne, je sais plus ou moins ce que ça va donner, pour une fois.-

**Précisions :** Je n'ai jamais lu les livres, je sais, c'est un sacrilège. Pourtant je me renseigne ! Gokash m'aide également et répond à toutes mes questions. Bref un grand merci à elle ! Je m'inspire donc des livres et des informations que j'ai plus glaner, et du film. Je refuse la fin, aussi... tout le monde il est heureux à Erebor. Ou presque heureux, mais la fic finira bien, promis.

**Couples :** Thorïn/OC , Fili/Kili, principalement. Relations homosexuelles et incestueuses au programme, donc si vous avez quelque chose contre ça... rien ne vous empêche de lire - nion je fais pas de pub XD - Bref, vous êtes prévenus.

**Remerciements :** _Gokash_, évidemment, qui m'aide et me conseille. _Sherkhan_ également (Quand il cessera de changer de nom je lui en serai reconnaissante) et _NVJM_ qui a le courage de me lire et de me corriger. (Et quand je vois certaines fautes, je me dis qu'il doit parfois pleurer sur son triste sort.)  
>Merci donc à ces gens qui à la fois me soutiennent, me pousse à continuer alors que je souffre de procrastination aigüe, et qui me donnent des idées pour la suite.<p>

**Blabla :** Ce monde ne m'appartient pas. Seuls quelques personnages sont de moi. Vous saurez lesquels : ils ne vous diront rien.

**Publication : **Au grès de mes idées. Mais puisqu'il y a le temps de rédaction, puis de correction et de relecture, que nous avons tous une vie en dehors du net, je ne peux donner une estimation. Je dirais au moins un par mois, je tenterai de m'y tenir.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Qui trop combat le dragon devient dragon lui-même." Nietzsche

Il était évident que le Prince d'Erebor tentait de ne rien laisser paraître. Aucun son, aucune plainte. À peine un tressaillement. Mais à en juger par les veines saillantes et leur couleur, cela devait être particulièrement douloureux. Cela empirait de jour en jour et les crises devenaient de plus en plus violentes, faisant craindre le pire pour les nains de son entourage.

Thorïn Écu-De-Chêne était pourtant décidé à ne pas inquiéter outre mesure ses amis, neveux et sujets. Il allait bien. Mis à part ce petit contrecoup de la bataille, tout allait pour le mieux. Il suffisait de regarder ce qu'ils avaient gagné : un royaume, la prospérité, la richesse... Peu de morts finalement, et pas dans les connaissances directes du prince devenu roi. Le royaume était à nouveau magnifique, entièrement reconstruit, les nains et naines vivaient en paix et les relations commerciales avec les autres races n'avaient jamais été aussi bonnes. Seulement voilà, il y avait une ombre à ce tableau idyllique.

Un dragon, c'était gros. Gros, grand, fort, majestueux... et ça crachait du feu. C'était chaud, très chaud, et surtout dangereux. Même quand c'était sur le point de mourir. Et pas seulement parce que ça oubliait toute forme de politesse en crachant toutes sortes de paroles venimeuses. Non... L'erreur la plus fondamentale qui avait été faite après la mise à mort avait été de penser qu'on ne craignait plus rien du gros ver ailé. L'erreur avait été d'oublier que le ver était à la base un être fait essentiellement de magie, d'énergie... et que même mourant, il pouvait encore faire du mal. En l'occurrence en maudissant le responsable de sa chute.

Smaug avait maudit Thorïn et tout ceux qui viendraient après lui. Tous ceux qui naîtraient de son corps, de son amour. Tous ses fils et filles à venir. Tous ses héritiers et ceux qui monteront sur le trône d'Erebor. Tous, jusqu'à l'extinction de sa lignée, seraient marqués comme pestiférés. On ne tuait pas impunément un dragon. On ne détruisait pas la vie d'un être millénaire sans encourir sa colère. Et puisque c'était ce roi qui était à l'origine de la chute du dragon, il était légitime de maudire ce minuscule petit être.

Les premiers jours, le souverain d'Erebor n'avait rien senti. Le mois suivant, la fatigue l'avait pris, d'abord ténue, puis violente. Le mois suivant, tout rentra dans l'ordre. Le roi sembla plus en forme que jamais et seuls ses neveux semblaient en mesure d'attaquer ses forces par leurs bêtises. Mais rapidement, son état s'était dégradé à l'instar de son humeur. Se retrouver alité dans un lit quand on a un royaume à gouverner n'était simplement pas envisageable pour quelqu'un comme lui. Thorïn osait dire que ses neveux étaient d'incorrigibles emmerdeurs? Et bien ils avaient visiblement de qui tenir.

- Cessez ! Gardez vos mains chez vous !

- Mon Seigneur, c'est pour vous soulager !

- Je peux me soulager tout seul, merci beaucoup. Éloignez-vous! J'ai dit éloignez-vous !

Mais la minuscule naine trouvait que faire ce pour quoi elle était payée, à savoir soigner la famille royale, était plus important que d'obéir à l'injonction de son roi visiblement mal luné. Et ce, même si tout son instinct de préservation lui hurlait de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Thorïn, lassé que les mots ne parviennent pas à dissuader la petite créature, la bouscula, grimaçant alors que le poison qui coulait dans son sang se répandait davantage.

Le pire n'était pas d'être maudit. Parce que Thorïn savait que c'était cela. Le pire n'était même pas d'ignorer comment il allait finir ou dans combien de temps. Le pire dans sa situation était de devoir continuellement faire face aux visages inquiets qu'il côtoyait. La pitié, il n'en n'avait pas besoin. Même à moitié mort, il restait un fier nain. C'était usant et pratiquement humiliant.

Si son entourage continuait d'oublier qui il était, Thorïn Écu-De-Chêne allait se charger de le leur rappeler. Il ne jeta pas un regard à la pauvre naine et quitta l'infirmerie en de grandes enjambées. Il serait très probablement au calme dans ses appartements, même si fuir là-bas lui était aussi agréable que de se prendre un dard d'araignée géante. Il n'était pas lâche. Pas du tout. Mais entre affronter le regard de ses sujets et ces appartements froids, c'était un peu comme choisir entre la peste et le choléra. En gros, il préférait encore affronter une armée de wargs en furie plutôt que... ça.

Il en était là dans ses pensées, repoussant les vagues douloureuses qui crispaient ses muscles, quand un serviteur se précipita vers lui, le souffle visiblement court d'avoir traversé tout le palais pour le trouver. Le pauvre nain, avisant le teint pâle de son suzerain, hésita à parler. Puis, au vu du regard jeté sur lui qui s'assombrissait de seconde en seconde, cru bon de parler… à toute vitesse.

- Vos neveux Messire, ils ont..." le nain s'interrompit, nerveux, hésitant à poursuivre.

- Qu'ont-ils encore fait?

- Ils ont emporté tous les draps qu'ils pouvaient. Nous ne nous sommes pas posé de questions jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à les coudre.

- À les coudre ?

Ses neveux ? À la couture ? La seule chose qu'ils parvenaient coudre c'était les blessures et ils le faisaient si mal que Thorïn préférait encore s'occuper de ses plaies lui-même plutôt que de confier cette tâche à ses héritiers. Sans compter que Fili et Kili avaient tellement d'imagination qu'ils étaient capables de raccommoder les chairs avec des motifs ridicules, donnant à la future cicatrice une apparence tout sauf virile. Donc, quand on venait lui dire que ses neveux turbulents piquaient des draps pour les coudre, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Et bien, c'est ça le souci, Monseigneur... Ils sont introuvables.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'ils s'essaient à la couture si vous ne les trouvez pas? " Thorïn s'agaçait rapidement et le serviteur, comprenait qu'il allait devoir faire un repli stratégique.

- Disons que c'est ce qu'ils faisaient la dernière fois que nous les avons vus. Et puis quand nous sommes repassés pour voir l'avancée de leur travail, ils n'étaient plus là.

Le pauvre roi retint difficilement un cri désespéré et songea qu'il devrait rapidement mettre au point un moyen de communication pour ne serait-ce que se tenir au courant de l'emplacement de ces deux idiots. Ou bien de leur mettre une laisse. Quelque chose !

Il se trouva que ses neveux, par il ne savait quel esprit malin, avaient décidé de sortir de la mine pour aller dans les hauteurs. Avec les draps. Cousus s'il vous plait. Il eut peur que ces crétins aient décidé de mettre en pratique en version grandeur nature leurs infructueux essais de parachute. Il se souvenait de feu Monsieur Arnor, l'ours en peluche de Kili enfant, qui avait fini dans les flammes d'une forge des Montagnes Bleues. Fili était parvenu à convaincre son petit frère de le lui prêter et l'avait attaché à un sac ouvert qu'il avait lancé dans le vide. L'ours était tombé. Le sac s'était décroché... Et cela avait fini en drame, Kili pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps pour Arnor, l'ours disparu dans une épique aventure. Et laissant l'oncle et son crétin d'ainé de neveu à rechercher partout en Erebor une créature duveteuse ressemblant à la peluche.

Fili attachait des cordages à une large planche en bois trouée en quatre endroits. Les extrémités. Kili passait derrière pour vérifier le travail sous le regard vexé de son grand frère. Il savait faire des nœuds, merci beaucoup ! Chaque cordage était visiblement relié aux draps raccommodés et renforcés de filaments de métal, dans un travail manifestement minutieux et qui avait sans aucun doute demandé beaucoup de temps. Ces deux-là travaillaient là-dessus depuis plusieurs jours, c'était évident. Et pas forcément rassurant. Et l'installation était pensée, travaillée et retravaillée si bien que cela ressemblait vraiment à quelque chose d'intelligent. Thorïn se demanda vaguement pourquoi ses neveux démontraient autant de créativité pour les conneries, et pas... pour des choses utiles. Le grand nain s'avança, impérieux, dérangeant à peine ses cadets. Pourquoi n'avait-il plus aucune autorité sur eux ? Si tant est qu'il en avait eu un jour. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, quand ils étaient gosses faire la grosse voix suffisait. Puis, le temps passant, il avait fallu user de ruse et de menaces. Et maintenant, même ça ne parvenait plus à contenir ces deux calamités.

Thorïn avisa les deux nains qui mirent la touche finale à leur œuvre et se tournèrent comme un seul vers leur oncle. Leur sourire eut presque le don d'effacer ses tracas de souverain. Presque.

- Mon oncle ! Vous tombez bien ! Nous avions besoin d'un témoin pour raconter à tous notre exploit !

Lorsque ces deux-là utilisaient ce mot, il y avait de quoi avoir peur. Surtout si cela concernait des draps et de la corde...

- Saviez-vous que l'air chaud monte ? demanda Kili en tournant autour des draps pour aller chercher une torche.

Le roi eut la bonne idée de ne faire aucun commentaire. Oui, il le savait. Il se demandait toutefois comment ils l'avaient découvert. Probablement d'une manière différente de la sienne. En faisant encore quelque chose de plus ou moins répréhensible.

- Et quel est le rapport avec votre montage ? Vous ne comptez pas soulever ça avec de l'air ?

- La difficulté résidait dans le fait de garder la flamme allumée et surtout assez grande pour avoir assez d'air chaud pour ce que nous voulions faire." Fili était surexcité, allant d'un point à un autre et apportant les dernières modifications alors que son frère se postait devant son oncle, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Donc, nous avons étudié les plans de construction des fours de la mine.

- D'ailleurs, nous tenons à dire qu'il faudrait les...

- Rafraichir ?

- Redessiner serait plus juste...

- Redessiner ? Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?

Loin d'être impressionnés par la menace que Thorïn commençait à devenir, les deux nains s'entre-regardèrent, bataillant pour savoir qui allait expliquer ça à leur oncle. L'épéiste finit par se lancer, jetant un regard accusateur à son petit frère.

- Kili a mangé au-dessus des plans.

- Hey ! TU as renversé la bière dessus !

- Et TU as tenté de sécher ça en mettant le papier au-dessus du feu !

- Vous me dites que les plans sont partis en fumée ?

- Quelque chose comme ça oui.

- Mais comme nous les avons étudiés, nous pouvons les refaire. Ca ne doit pas être compliqué. Un peu de papier, du fusain...

- Tu dessines comme un troll, personne ne comprendra ce que tu veux représenter.

- Merci Kili.

- Je t'en prie Fili.

- Assez ! Vous allez me ranger tout ça et présenter vos excuses aux archivistes ! Après quoi vous resterez dans vos chambres, c'est encore le seul endroit où vous risquez le moins de semer la pagaille !

- Sérieusement, vous nous consignez dans nos chambres ?

Dit comme ça, effectivement, cela perdait toute force de persuasion. Le grand nain gronda, excédé et décida de fusiller du regard ses neveux qui haussèrent les épaules avant de reprendre tout en souriant :

- Pas avant d'avoir testé l'engin !

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Kili fila vers l'installation, évitant adroitement les mains de son oncle qui tenta de le rattraper pour éviter la catastrophe. Le roi regarda son plus petit neveu prendre une torche et allumer un pot contenant un liquide inflammable. Lentement, l'installation trembla et les draps gonflèrent. Thorïn fixa l'engin gagner en volume et les deux crétins monter sur la planche de bois. Planche qui s'éleva au-dessus du sol, emportant les deux nains. C'était... impressionnant. Les nains ne volaient pas normalement. Pas plus que les humains, les elfes, les hobbits et autres. Alors voir ses deux neveux inventer une machine capable d'élever un corps dans les airs était proprement fantastique. Il aurait pu être fier d'eux s'il n'y avait pas cette réserve, ce sentiment de suspicion qui naissait dès que les deux "enfants" faisaient quelque chose qui ne pouvait que mal finir.

- Descendez.

Cette fois, la voix du souverain était sans appel et ne souffrait aucune objection. Les deux neveux baissèrent les yeux et s'apprêtèrent à jouer des cordages pour ramener l'immense ballon au sol quand le vent changea brusquement de direction, faisant tanguer la nacelle et emportant l'engin au dessus du vide. Parce que Fili et Kili ne pensaient jamais à faire leurs bêtises dans un espace sécurisé, forcément et qu'ils ne pensaient pas non plus à sécuriser leurs engins. Le feu alimenté d'huile gronda, les flammèches léchèrent le cordage sans faire trop de dégâts tandis que d'autres, assassines, venaient manger les draps. En quelques secondes à peine le ballon s'embrasa, faisant hurler les deux nains qui, dans la panique, parvenaient encore à s'engueuler. Soudain une première corde claqua et retomba dans le vide, déstabilisant totalement la nacelle et forçant les deux frères à jouer les équilibristes.

- Sautez !

Thorïn s'était rapproché du bord pour aider ses deux neveux, pour les rattraper si jamais ils ne parvenaient pas à revenir sur la corniche. Il ne s'attendait toutefois pas à ce que les deux sautent en même temps. Kili, plus léger et plus vif, parvint sans trop de difficultés à regagner la corniche avec l'aide de son oncle, tandis que Fili s'accrochait à la pierre friable sans parvenir à trouver un appui stable et glissait de plus en plus dans le vide. Alors que Kili posait enfin pied sur la terre ferme, Fili lâcha prise... et su attraper le bâton qui apparu dans son champ de vision.

Le roi tourna la tête vers le magicien qui venait d'apparaître et tirait à présent son neveu auprès d'eux, lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule. Gandalf releva la tête et salua le grand nain avec son habituel sourire énigmatique. Fili se releva, s'épousseta et le remercia avant de lancer de sa voix habituellement joyeuse, pas plus déphasé que ça par ce qui venait de se produire.

- Vous tombez à pic!

- Qu'était la chose que vous montiez? demanda Gandalf.

- Une invention de mes neveux. Qui ne restera qu'un prototype et ne verra plus jamais d'autre de ses semblables s'élever dans le ciel !

- Un ballon volant Gandalf. Nous voulions l'élever grâce au feu mais le vent a attisé la flamme, brûlant les draps...

Kili fit un vague geste de la main pour désigner l'invention écrasée au sol qui finissait de se consumer. Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, et s'approcha de son oncle furieux sans baisser ni la tête ni les yeux. Ils avaient fait une bêtise, une de plus, et ils allaient accepter la punition. Ou tenter de l'accepter, suivant ce qu'elle serait. Thorïn soupira lourdement, se passa une main sur le visage, fatigué de devoir surveiller continuellement ces deux énergumènes. A croire que l'aventure qui les avait conduit à reprendre Erebor ne leur avait rien enseigné.

- Retournez au palais. Nous discuterons de cela plus tard.

Kili récupéra le bras de son frère pour quitter les lieux sans demander son reste. C'était une trop belle occasion pour filer, ils n'allaient pas la laisser passer. Une fois les deux nains hors de vue, le roi reporta son attention sur le magicien et l'invita à marcher, afin de s'éloigner de ce pic qui venait de démontrer que le sol en bas était vraiment... bas. Un silence confortable s'installa, lié aux combats menés ensembles, lié à tout ce que le duo avait vécu et traversé. Gandalf croisa le regard fatigué de Thorïn et s'arrêta, forçant son homologue à faire de même.

- Comment allez-vous Thorïn ?

- Quelques désagréments avec mes héritiers, mais rien d'alarmant.

- Vous savez que je ne parlais pas de cela mon ami.

Thorïn posa ses yeux gris d'acier dans ceux du magicien, qui semblait vouloir le sonder. Il eut un petit rire sans joie et reprit sa route sans attendre son compagnon.

- Si vous connaissez la réponse, pourquoi poser la question?

- Afin de l'entendre de votre bouche et déterminer si vous avez abandonné le combat.

- Quel combat Gandalf ? On se bat contre des êtres de chair et de sang, pas contre un mal invisible. On ne peut que rester debout, serrer les dents et avancer sans un regard en arrière, sans regret d'aucune sorte. Mais il n'y a pas de combat, car combattre signifie que chaque camp à une chance de gagner.

- N'abandonnez pas Thorïn, il y a toujours de l'espoir.

- Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire Gandalf. Vous avez disparu dès que la bataille s'est achevée. Vous ignorez ce que nous avons traversé, vous ignorez ce que signifierait abandonner !

- C'est vrai... J'ignore ce que cela coûtera à Erebor. En revanche, je sais ce que cela vous coûtera à vous. Et en ces temps obscurs, je viens à vous avec de l'espoir.

Le grand roi se retourna vers le magicien. Comme par le passé, Gandalf venait avec une information et le forçait à poser les bonnes questions. L'espoir... Un espoir de revoir un jour plus lumineux et moins douloureux. Un espoir pour lui et sa lignée.

- Je vous écoute.

* * *

><p>La salle dans laquelle ils étaient installés était petite mais confortable. Assis autour d'une table jonchée de papiers divers et de cartes du monde, les deux compagnons faisaient silence. Seul le feu crépitant derrière eux venait rompre la monotonie de cet échange sans parole. C'était à qui capitulerait le premier, et cette fois Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne était déterminé à ne rien céder. La solution qu'apportait le magicien était simplement inacceptable. Du moins pour lui. Ce n'était pas tant le voyage qui le dérangeait mais ce qui l'attendait au bout.<p>

- Je ne peux m'en remettre aux Elfes.

- Laissez votre fierté mal placée de côté et écoutez : leurs bibliothèques regorgent de manuscrits pouvant vous aider, leur magie est puissante et leurs dons de guérison est reconnu, votre plus jeune neveux en a bénéficié !

- Je refuse d'avoir une dette supplémentaire ! Ils ne seraient que trop heureux de s'en servir contre mon peuple.

- Cessez d'imaginer que le monde entier en veut à votre vie ! Le seigneur Elrond sera ravi de vous aider.

- Ravi ? Depuis quand des elfes peuvent être ravis d'aider des nains ?

- Vous ne perdez rien à y aller. Les elfes connaissent les règles de courtoisie, ils ne vous chasseront pas, tout comme ils ne vous ont pas chassé la première fois.

- Ils n'étaient pas avec nous pour autant. Ils désiraient notre départ et l'échec de notre mission.

Le magicien poussa un gémissement agacé et se renfonça dans son siège. Il sortit sa pipe, la bourra et l'alluma, tirant nerveusement sur le bec pour se calmer. Il appréciait les nains. Ce n'était certes pas la race qui avait sa plus grande sympathie, mais il les appréciait. Quand ils n'étaient pas aussi entêtés !

- Mon ami, il en va de votre vie vous le savez. J'ignore quand cela se passera mais pas comment : ce sera lent et douloureux, à la hauteur de la fourberie de Smaug. Ne le laissez pas remporter cette dernière bataille. Montrez que la grande lignée de Durïn peut encore le surprendre et vaincre le mal qu'il s'évertue à implanter dans le corps de ses proies.

- Et il me faudrait pour cela quémander le soutien des oreilles pointues ? Écouter leurs palabres et faire face à leur hésitation ?

- Écouter leurs conseils, voir avec vos yeux ce qu'ils ont à offrir avant de juger et rejeter. Agissez comme un roi, non comme un enfant capricieux.

- Entendu. Nous allons voir si vos amis méritent autant votre confiance. Comme vous l'avez dit, j'ai tout à y gagner.

Le magicien se retint de dire qu'il ne l'avait pas formulé ainsi. Thorïn avait raison après tout : soit il mourait soit il avait une chance de vivre. Dans une situation pareille, le choix était vite fait. La discussion n'avait duré que quelques heures et Gandalf savait qu'il aurait à faire face à la mauvaise humeur du nain durant tout le voyage vers la cité elfique. Si c'était le prix à payer pour voir ce grand nain respirer encore quelques années, alors il payerait. Il se releva en même temps que son ami, celui-ci ayant un voyage à préparer et des compagnons de route à trouver.

Le lendemain, après une longue nuit de discussion visant essentiellement à refuser le nombre impressionnant de camarades de route, Thorïn Écu-De-Chêne arrêta son choix. Il ne pouvait composer sans ses neveux : soit il prenait les deux soit il n'en prenait aucun. Il n'était pas idiot au point de penser que l'un irait sans l'autre, ils étaient littéralement inséparables. Et il préférait les avoir à l'œil plutôt qu'à Erebor sans chaperon pour les surveiller. Ainsi Fili et Kili scellaient leur poney, discutant de la nouvelle aventure et de la cité qu'ils avaient quitté comme des voleurs. Venait ensuite Dwalin, ce nain refusant de laisser son roi seul avec les deux terreurs. Ori avait également demandé à venir, pour apprendre des elfes, pour découvrir et faire face à l'adversité aux côtés de son roi. Bofur faisait également partie de la compagnie, accompagné d'un nouvel élément, qui s'était illustré durant la bataille des cinq armées. Capitaine de la garde royale, Bardok maniait aussi bien la hache que le glaive. Mais ce qui poussa Thorïn à l'emmener était probablement la constante bonne humeur de ce jeune nain.

L'aîné des nains monta sur le grand poney, attendant que le reste de la compagnie fasse de même. Gandalf n'était pas loin, lisant quelques missives de dernières minutes, semblant soucieux des informations qu'il y apprenait. Il approcha son poney à hauteur de la jument du magicien.

- Mauvaises nouvelles ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr. Restez prudent une fois arrivé à Fondcombe.

- Je croyais qu'aucun danger n'entrait jamais dans la cité.

- Ce n'est pas un danger pour le moment. Cela le deviendra si vous ne restez pas aux aguets.

Thorïn regarda le magicien s'éloigner et le suivit, rapidement rejoint par ses compagnons discutant avec entrain, inconscients de ce qui pouvait les attendre dans la cité elfique. Si même Gandalf se méfiait de cette chose inconnue, c'était que le danger était bien réel. Quelque chose d'assez important pour éclipser l'état alarmant du roi sous la Montagne et inquiéter leur magicien ne pouvait définitivement pas leur être bénéfique.


	2. Chapter 1 : Imladris

Heeloooo !

Je vous aime les amis ! Vous n'imaginez pas combien vos impressions sont importantes pour moi, surtout en cette période funeste -épreuves universitaires -. Je sais que j'avais beaucoup de choses à vous dire, mais j'ai tout oublié. Nioooon. Je sais que ça vous arrive aussi, dites pas le contraire !

**Note :** J'utilise volontairement - et heureusement parce que si c'était pas le cas je me poserais quelques questions sur mon état mental... - donc j'utilise volontairement le thème qu'est le pied et le pouce, parce que c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert la taille de Thorïn. Ma pote suédoise a pas daigné me fournir la mesure courante et finalement ça donne un certain charme.

un pied = 30,48 cm

un pouce = 2,54 cm

Thorïn mesure enivrons cinq pieds et quelques pouces, ce qui nous amène à la hauteur respectable de... 1m59. Yep. Il est grand et sexy, nous sommes d'accord. *sors*

Apparition d'un petit bonhomme dans ce chapitre - et dans les suivants - : Estel. Autrement dit : Aragorn.

**Couples :** Thorïn/OC, Fili/Kili, principalement. Relations homosexuelles et incestueuses au programme, donc si vous avez quelque chose contre ça... rien ne vous empêche de lire. - je cesserai de le préciser dans les chapitres suivant, sauf lorsque la relation deviendra plus poussée. -

**Remerciements :**

_Gokash_, évidemment, qui m'aide et me conseille.  
><em>Sherkhan<em> également, qui m'aide à trouver certaines répliques, qui m'aide lorsque je me coince toute seule dans l'histoire. Bref, qui joue un peu le rôle de muse. Je te love chéri !  
><em>NVJM<em> qui a le courage de me lire et de me corriger. D'autant que ce chapitre était bourré de fautes. Il m'aide également, me donne de précieuses informations - surtout des détails mais ça reste important quand on veut que ça soit un peu réaliste ! -

et vous chers lecteurs ! Parce que sans vous ça servirait pas à grand chose de publier. Un écrivain, un auteur, n'est rien sans ses lecteurs. Vous êtes parfaits, continuez de me lire *BAF*

**Blabla :** Ce monde ne m'appartient pas. Seuls quelques personnages sont de moi. Vous saurez lesquels : ils ne vous diront rien.

**Publication : **Je ne sais plus trop à quel chapitre je suis. Au quatrième je pense. Peut-être cinquième. J'ai un peu d'avance donc. Ce chapitre 2 arrive rapidement parce que la semaine qui va suivre va être rude et celle qui suit, je squatte chez Sherkhan pendant une semaine. Je sais pas trop si je vais écrire, mais j'aurai mon ordi pour répondre à vos reviews et envoyer les documents à NVJM.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : <strong>**Imladris **

Fondcombe la Magnifique. Même en tant que nains, la troupe ne pouvait qu'admirer la splendeur de cette cité elfique. Elle se dressait dans une vallée verdoyante de mille couleurs naturelles, et ce qui la protégeait, à savoir l'eau du Gué de Bruinen et les roches des Monts Brumeux offrait à cette demeure un paysage enchanteur.

La première fois qu'il était venu, Thorïn n'avait pas remarqué la beauté des lieux, ou plutôt, n'avait pas voulu accorder à cet endroit toute la considération qui lui était due. Aujourd'hui encore il n'était pas dans les dispositions nécessaires pour s'émerveiller. Ses compagnons en revanche prirent le temps de s'arrêter, d'observer. Ceux qui étaient là lors de la première visite désignaient des endroits qu'ils avaient visités, qu'ils avaient découverts, ils partageaient des souvenirs, riaient, revivaient ce temps révolu avec une bonhomie qui réchauffa le cœur du roi. Les yeux de celui-ci tombèrent sur Bardok qui s'extasiait devant la vue, ne se cachant pas de la joie qu'il avait d'être là. Il fixait les gigantesques cascades dont le bruit tumultueux ne venait que sous l'aspect d'un doux murmure et se tourna vers Thorïn en sentant le regard de celui-ci. Il hésita entre deux comportements à suivre, reprendre son sérieux et sourire à son roi pour montrer combien il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir mené jusqu'ici. Il n'eut pas à choisir, le grand nain baissa légèrement la tête, lui assurant ainsi que son émerveillement était accepté tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas exempt d'ouvrir les yeux sur un éventuel danger.

La troupe se remit en route, traversant un grand pont de pierres grises et passant devant les deux statues elfes tenant une épée regardant de leurs yeux vides les visiteurs. Comme par le passé, Thorïn vint se tenir au centre de la petite place ronde et regarda le grand elfe aux cheveux sombres descendre les escaliers. Seulement ce n'était pas Lindir, mais Elrond lui-même qui vint les accueillir avec un sourire discret et non pas moins chaleureux.

- Bienvenue Thorïn. Gandalf m'a prévenu de votre arrivée. Le voyage a-t-il été agréable?

- Il ne m'a guère parlé d'une précédente conversation entre vous.

- Gandalf a mandé mon aide sur le mal qui vous ronge, et bien que vous ne soyez ici que contraint et forcé, sachez que ma demeure vous est ouverte. A vous tous. Tâchez de vous reposer un peu avant que nous commencions les discussions.

- Ne pouvons-nous commencer immédiatement ?

- Je me dois de régler quelques détails avant de prendre en charge votre problème. De plus, Gandalf semble désireux de me parler.

Sans laisser au nain le temps de protester, le seigneur elfe se retourna, invitant son ami à le suivre pour discuter à voix basse en langue elfique. Le roi nain retint un soupire frustré et suivit la femme elfe chargée de leur désigner leurs appartements. Ils étaient les invités du seigneur de cette demeure, pour un temps certes incertain, mais certainement pas limité. Il n'était pas acceptable de laisser des gens, nobles de surcroît, dehors. Même s'il s'agissait de nains.

Tandis qu'il avançait dans les couloirs de marbre blanc à travers les discussions bruyantes de ses camarades, Thorïn entendit un rire chaud. Un rire comme il n'en n'avait plus entendu depuis des décennies et dont la sonorité lui avait manqué. Un rire d'enfant vola jusqu'à lui, comme une brise chaude qui souffla sur son cœur et chassa un instant ses angoisses, car tel était le don des enfants : celui d'alléger les souffrances d'autrui d'un rire, d'un sourire.

Il s'avança vers la rambarde et regarda le paysage à la recherche du responsable de ce bruit plaisant, mais la végétation était trop dense et il dut descendre une volée de marches et s'enfoncer dans le jardin pour espérer trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il marcha un moment, sans plus rien entendre, le son probablement étouffé par la végétation environnante. Il continua pourtant sa route, la curiosité le titillant. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel endroit et n'avait pas pris la peine de le visiter la première fois. À présent qu'il avait du temps et puisqu'il devait "se reposer", quoi de mieux qu'un lieu apaisant ?

Il déboucha sur une petite clairière dont l'herbe grasse et l'eau miroitante étaient éclairées par un soleil chaleureux. Il faisait étrangement bon, une température douce et agréable régnait et finissait de charmer les sens.

Un nouvel éclat de rire porta le regard du roi vers le bord de l'eau où un garçonnet n'ayant pas plus de dix ans était aux prises avec un compagnon bien plus âgé. Thorïn s'avança, attiré par le gloussement presque hystérique du gamin qui, visiblement, se faisait traîtreusement chatouiller. C'était un tableau léger, bien loin des préoccupations d'invasions, de combats et de morts.

Le petit parvint à se défaire en rampant, ses cheveux bouclés totalement en bataille, des herbes folles accrochées à ses mèches brunes. Le nain allait faire un pas quand une voix glaciale l'arrêta.

- N'avancez plus.

Thorïn reporta son attention sur l'être qui à présent se relevait et se postait aux côtés de l'enfant, légèrement en avant dans une attitude semblant décontractée mais qui, pour un guerrier tel que l'était le nain, n'était rien de plus qu'une posture ouvertement protectrice sans être totalement hostile.

- Vous êtes bien loin de vos contrées, nain.

- Vous êtes bien loin de votre village, humain.

Cela ne pouvait être qu'un humain. Il n'était pas aussi grand que les elfes, il n'avait même pas leur élégance et encore moins leur finesse. Il ne possédait pas non plus les caractéristiques oreilles pointues. C'était un homme mesurant à peu près cinq pieds onze pouces (1), au corps fin et aux muscles déliés. Il n'avait rien de la robustesse des nains, pas plus que de la force évidente des hommes qui guerroyaient. Il avait néanmoins la peau brunie par le soleil, preuve évidente qu'il n'était pas de ces nobliaux peureux qui s'enfermaient dans leur demeure. Ses cheveux étaient sombres comme la nuit, coupés en des mèches inégales, autre preuve que cet humain ne devait être rien de plus qu'un paysan ayant trouvé refuge dans le demeure d'Elrond. En revanche, ce qui troubla le grand roi fut ses yeux. Deux orbes d'un bleu indéfinissable et brillants d'intelligence. Deux lacs glacés qui le sommaient, lui, Thorïn Écu-De-Chêne, de se retirer.

L'instant semblait comme figé, jusqu'à ce que le garçonnet se précipite vers le nain dans l'intention évidente de l'inviter à ses jeux.

- Estel !

L'inconnu lui attrapa le bras dans un réflexe rapide et le tira sans douceur à lui, le serrant étroitement sans quitter Thorïn des yeux. L'enfant releva ses orbes céruléens sur son compagnon, l'interrogeant silencieusement. Il était certes petit, mais il comprenait lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il était évident que son ami se méfiait du nouveau venu. Il finit par demander d'une toute petite voix :

- Les nains ne sont-ils pas réputés pour leur goût des jeux ?

- Ils aiment s'amuser et chanter, en effet. Tout comme ils aiment l'or et les bijoux. Ils sont réputés pour préférer leurs montagnes au monde extérieur.

- Les humains ne sont-ils pas belliqueux et avides de pouvoir ?

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur le nain qui venait de parler et sourit, un sourire fin et calculateur. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, donnant au roi l'impression de faire face à un animal prêt à bondir.

- Il parait, en effet. Mais vous êtes bien mal placé pour oser dénigrer cette race qui vous a libéré du dragon, n'est-ce pas, Thorïn ?

Le roi ne lui fit pas l'honneur de tressaillir. Il n'était plus rare que l'on sache qui il était. Erebor reprise, son portrait avait été porté dans toutes les contrées des terres du milieu. Le garçonnet, peu heureux d'être mis à l'écart, reprit la parole.

- Vous êtes roi ?

- Est-ce votre fils ?

Thorïn ne faisait même pas attention à l'enfant, son attention concentrée sur l'homme aux cheveux sombres. Celui-ci sourit à nouveau, mais cette fois se fut quelque chose de plus doux et amusé.

- Le pensez-vous ?

- Vous protégez cet enfant.

- Lui plus que tout autre mérite ma protection. Il est plus adorable que bien des créatures.

Le nain fronça les sourcils, conscient que l'homme venait de l'insulter à demi-mot et devant un gamin haut comme trois pommes. Il avait aussi conscience que Gandalf l'avait sommé d'être prudent et que cela était peut-être dû à la présence de l'enfant. Thorïn brida sa colère et sa fierté, écouta sa raison et haussa les épaules avec une certaine raideur. Il tourna les talons alors qu'un gloussement; qui cette fois n'avait rien de charmant, se fit entendre.

- Vous devriez consulter au plus vite mon _ami. _Votre bras semble bien mou, même pour un nain.

Le roi se figea, tendu à l'extrême, et ne jeta qu'un unique regard au membre incriminé qui pendait sur son côté. Il était douloureux à l'extrême, et s'il était parvenu à l'oublier un bref instant, le rire moqueur de l'humain l'avait rappelé à l'ordre. Il se retourna, une profonde colère brillant et dilatant ses pupilles. L'homme souriait et à part éloigner Estel, il ne fit aucun autre geste pour reculer face à la menace. Au contraire, le sourire était effronté, une invitation au combat que Thorïn prenait simplement comme une insulte de plus à sa personne. Il s'approcha de l'homme aux cheveux sombres quand un bruit se fit entendre. Il tourna la tête vers son origine tandis que l'humain ne daignait toujours pas le lâcher des yeux.

- Salutations Gandalf. dit-il

- Ah Thorïn, je vous cherchais ! Je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de mon jeune ami ainsi que de...

La voix du magicien se suspendit en rencontrant les orbes glacés qui s'opposèrent à lui.

- Vanhara, aux dernières nouvelles, bien que ce nom ne me sied guère.

- Cela fait longtemps.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne suis pas fautif. De plus, il serait mal avisé de prétendre que ma compagnie vous ait manquée, n'est-ce pas Mithrandir ?

- Lorsque vous laissez votre orgueil de côté, votre verve sait se faire appréciable.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi. Estel ?

Le petit, qui était à présent dans la robe de Gandalf afin de le saluer, releva la tête. Vanhara s'approcha, se mit à sa hauteur et le dépouilla de chaque brin d'herbe s'accrochant encore à sa chevelure.

- Viendrez-vous me faire la lecture ce soir ?

- Le veux-tu ?

- Oui !

- Alors ne tarde pas à te coucher, je viendrai te border.

Un sourire lumineux éclaira le visage d'Estel qui plissa les yeux de contentement dès que son aîné se pencha pur lui offrir un baiser affectueux sur le haut du crâne. Vanhara se redressa, regarda les deux adultes et haussa négligemment les épaules. Il fit un signe de tête à Gandalf et offrit un sourire narquois au nain - qui ne resta à sa place que grâce à l'intervention du magicien - avant de quitter les lieux.

- Vous avez précisément fait le contraire de ce que je vous avais demandé. marmonna Gandalf.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- C'était de cet homme dont vous ne deviez surtout pas vous faire détester.

* * *

><p>(1) Quelque chose comme 1m79.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2 : discussion

**Couples :** Thorïn/OC, Fili/Kili

**Remerciements :**

_Gokash_, évidemment, qui m'aide et me conseille.  
><em>Sherkhan<em> également, qui m'aide à trouver certaines répliques, qui m'aide lorsque je me coince toute seule dans l'histoire. Bref, qui joue un peu le rôle de muse. Je te love chéri !  
><em>NVJM<em> qui a le courage de me lire et de me corriger. Il m'aide également, me donne de précieuses informations - surtout des détails mais ça reste important quand on veut que ça soit un peu réaliste ! -

Et vous chers lecteurs ! Parce que sans vous ça servirait pas à grand chose de publier. Un écrivain, un auteur, n'est rien sans ses lecteurs. Vous êtes parfaits, continuez de me lire *BAF*

**Blabla :** Ce monde ne m'appartient pas. Seuls quelques personnages sont de moi. Vous saurez lesquels : ils ne vous diront rien.

**Publication : **Je ne sais plus trop à quel chapitre je suis. Au quatrième je pense. Peut-être cinquième. J'ai un peu d'avance donc. Ce chapitre 2 arrive rapidement parce que la semaine qui va suivre va être rude et celle qui suit, je squatte chez Sherkhan pendant une semaine. Je sais pas trop si je vais écrire, mais j'aurai mon ordi pour répondre à vos reviews et envoyer les documents à NVJM.

**Précision :** La langue dragonique "existe" bel et bien, mais pas dans le monde de Tolkien. J'ai été faire un tour dans le dictionnaire de Skyrim.  
>Pas beaucoup plus de présence de Fili et Kili, mais cela va s'arranger dans les chapitres prochains, je retiens votre envie ! le chapitre 6 si je me souviens bien, est quasiment entièrement tourné vers eux, et avant celui là, toute une autre partie leur est consacrée. Patience donc !<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : Discussion au coin d'une table.<span>

La cité elfique vue de nuit était totalement différente que de jour mais non pas moins enchanteresse. C'était un paysage que Vanhara avait appris à connaître mais jamais à apprécier. Il voyait la beauté, il était touché par elle, mais tout était trop délicat, trop travaillé. Trop faux. Quelque chose de trop beau ne pouvait que receler une part de vice et il était le mieux placé pour le dire. Il appréciait les elfes, leur monde et leur mode de vie, mais rapidement tout devenait irritant, usait ses nerfs au point qu'il doive s'isoler. Il serait déjà parti depuis longtemps s'il n'y avait eu l'enfant de Gilraën et d'Arathorn. Cet enfant appelé à devenir roi, désigné par le destin à faire de grandes choses et surtout à toujours lutter contre la déchéance que fut la fin de ses ancêtres. Un enfant digne, adorable, pour qui Vanhara se sentait pris d'une affection inexplicable car il ne ressentait nullement le remord, la culpabilité et le regret. Il pouvait tuer hommes, femmes et enfants sans sourciller. Il n'avait pas cette "déficience" construite au fil des millénaires qu'on appelait "normes de société" ou quelque chose du genre. Tout comme il se sentait très peu concerné par les guerres qui ravageaient les terres.

Il avait également compris tout jeune que ce qui régissait le monde, quelle que soit la race, était le pouvoir et l'or. Les va-nu-pieds, paysans et autres gueux n'avaient jamais leur mot à dire. Ils n'allaient pas au combat avec de bonnes armures, ni même de lames affûtées. Ils n'avaient que leur rage de vivre pour combattre, ce qui ne faisait jamais longtemps le poids face à des milliers d'adversaires. Les nobles et les rois n'avaient jamais faim, vivaient décemment et ne devaient se soucier de rien d'autre à part la guerre ou la paix. A quelques différences près. Dans un monde comme celui-là, l'humain avait réussi à faire sa place. Il connaissait chaque royaume, chaque chemin, chaque lande. On le voyait plutôt comme un érudit que comme un guerrier et ça lui convenait. Il connaissait le monde et ce qu'il s'y passait et pour cela il était toujours bien accueilli dans les lieux un peu civilisés. Les autres, il suffisait de frapper le premier.

Ainsi donc Vanhara était un homme de voyage, habitué au changement, à la vie à la fois rude et mouvementée des chemins dangereux. Vivre dans un monde elfique où tout stagne, où chaque petit détail à sa place, le rendait... fou. Sa vie ici était certes belle, il avait ce qu'il voulait puisque proche d'Elrond et de l'enfant roi. Il avait presque le statut d'un prince, mangeait à la table du seigneur de cette contrée et ne manquait définitivement de rien. Il aimait ça. Il adorait ça ! Mais il avait appris à se détacher de ce besoin maladif de posséder pouvoir et richesse. Jusqu'à un certain point. La venue de ce nain, de ce grand roi, avait réveillé un vieux besoin, une envie endormie et un désir ardent de posséder qu'il avait cru pouvoir maîtriser. Thorïn Écu-De-Chêne était riche à outrance, il possédait royaume et statut. Et il avait l'Arkenstone. La pierre que l'humain n'avait vu qu'une seule et unique fois mais dont l'éclat restait gravé dans sa mémoire.

Vanhara gardait ce souvenir pour lui-même car avouer, même si tous le savaient plus ou moins, que le temps n'avait pas de réelle emprise sur lui n'était pas bon et amènerait un lot de questions auxquelles il ne désirait nullement apporter de réponse. Son histoire n'appartenait qu'à lui. Et aux légendes oubliées.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de réunion sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer, le silence se fit. Brutalement. Alors qu'il avait parfaitement entendu les discussions houleuses entre nains et elfes. Et au milieu du chantier, Gandalf, qui tentait de calmer les esprits. Thorïn fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'humain et... lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Joueur, l'humain passa une main dans ses cheveux tressés, minaudant et battant des cils. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si le gamin s'était brusquement pris d'inspiration dans le domaine de la chevelure.

- Ais-je manqué quelque chose ?

- Heureux que vous décidiez enfin de vous joindre à nous.

Vanhara posa son regard sur le magicien, ne prenant pas la peine de masque son antipathie. L'humain avait conscience du statut de cet homme ainsi que de son pouvoir, et il n'était pas assez stupide pour le défier ouvertement. Pas encore tout du moins, parce qu'il savait qu'un jour où l'autre, la petite bête qui le poussait à agir au mépris du danger viendrait le titiller.

Vanha vint s'asseoir en face d'un tout jeune nain, il l'observa un instant, notant les ressemblances avec Thorïn et conclu qu'il devait s'agir de son jeune neveu, puisque le roi n'avait aucun fils. Kili, qui n'avait pas lâché des yeux le nouvel arrivant, se mit à sourire, ravi de découvrir autre chose que des elfes dans une cité elfique. Quelque chose qui n'avait pas la gracieuse élégance de ceux-ci et qui n'était pas asexuel. Vanhara lui rendit son sourire, quelque chose de plus chaleureux voire carrément sensuel et ponctua l'échange d'un clin d'œil complice qui arracha un rire au jeune nain.

- Nous analysions les origines du mal de Thorïn Écu-De-Chêne.

- Rien d'intéressant donc.

- Comment osez-vous manquer de respect à notre roi !

L'humain croisa les jambes et lia ses doigts, coudes sur la table. Il semblait profondément amusé par la situation et le petit blond qui venait de se relever sous le coup de la colère se retrouva brusquement à se demander s'il avait bien fait de parler. Après tout, il ignorait qui était cet humain. Peut-être était-il lui-même roi, malgré son apparence plus que douteuse.

- Le véritable intérêt de cette discussion n'est autre que les mots, nain. Ceux que Smaug prononça avant de périr. Les mots, messire nain, sont la clé. C'est avec eux que Thorïn qu'a été maudit et c'est sans doute par eux qu'il sera libéré. Si vous ignorez cela, vous ignorez tout. Maintenant, chaton, rentrez les griffes, vous pourriez blesser quelqu'un ou chatouiller de trop près quelque chose que vous ne devriez pas contrarier.

- Vanhara.

L'humain détourna la tête et croisa le regard serein d'Elrond. Les yeux bleus du mortel se calmèrent, le torrent qui y bouillait redevint limpide en quelques secondes et sous le regard étonné du roi sous la montagne, l'humain inclina la tête pour demander le pardon.

- Vanhara a raison, les mots de Smaug le Terrible ont leur importance. Chacun a son importance, sa place et une raison d'avoir été employé.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa et l'humain, dont les lèvres s'étiraient de plus en plus, finit par ne plus tenir et éclata purement et simplement de rire, attirant à nouveau les regards sur sa personne.

- Pourquoi ne pas dire simplement que vous ignorez les mots qu'il a utilisés ? Nous gagnerions du temps.

- Il ne parlait pas en langue commune. annonça difficilement Thorïn sous le regard de l'assemblée.

- Bien entendu. Ça ne serait pas drôle sinon. A part ça, pouvez vous répéter certains mots? ou sonorités?

La question déclencha une joyeuse cacophonie qui fit grimacer l'humain. Celui-ci se renfonça dans son siège avec l'évidente intention d'attendre que tout le monde se taise. Ce fut Elrond qui ramena le calme autour de la table, laissant chacun s'exprimer et réprimandant d'un regard chaque personne osant en interrompre une autre.

- Je crois qu'il y avait quelque chose ressemblant à Lanei.

- Lhanev plutôt.

- Je dirais Leivnei.

- Moi je parierai pour Lalai.

Vanhara se massa la tempe et finit par lâcher d'une voix sourde :

- Lahvney. Qui signifie vivre. D'autres mots ?

Durant l'heure qui suivi, tous les nains tentèrent de retrouver les sonorités exactes pour les répéter à l'humain qui leur fournissait le mot exact et sa traduction bien que plusieurs termes ne purent trouver de signification car trop mal prononcés.

- Vivre, héritiers, éternité, descendance... Trône. Malédiction. Très joyeux tout ça.

- Cela vous dit-il quelque chose? Une phrase? Une solution vous vient-elle à l'esprit?

L'humain releva la tête du parchemin sur lequel il avait écrit chacun des termes. Il joua un instant avec la plume tout en fixant le nain blond. Puis son regard se détourna sur le roi aux cheveux sombres qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme suspendu à ses lèvres. Il donnait l'impression, certes fausse, de remettre sa vie entre ses mains. C'était grisant et infiniment plaisant.

- Non.

- Assez ! Quand cesserez-vous de vous comporter comme un enfant égoïste ! Il en va de la vie d'un être vivant !

L'éclat brusque du magicien fit sursauter tout le monde à l'exception du seigneur Elrond. Vanhara se releva pour affronter du regard le magicien, opposant ses iris glacés dans l'orage qui illuminait ceux du mage.

- Me traiteriez-vous de menteur Mithrandir ?

- Je vous crois trop calculateur pour donner gratuitement l'information que nous voulons.

- Ah ! Vous êtes blessant !

Seulement le sourire mauvais qui dansait sur les lèvres de l'humain montrait clairement qu'il n'était aucunement blessé par les accusations de son interlocuteur. Vanhara reprit doucement, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Gandalf:

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'avec si peu d'informations il est impossible de trouver une solution adaptée. Sur une phrase complète, nous n'avons pu retrouver que six mots. Six Gandalf. Si vous désirez un miracle, adressez vous à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il regarda une dernière fois le nain maudit, semblant le sonder. A dire vrai, il n'avait rien à faire de l'état de celui-ci. Cela ne le regardait pas et s'il souffrait aujourd'hui, c'était sans conteste de sa faute. Il comprenait toutefois ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte. Tenter de reprendre Erebor et y parvenir. Combattre un dragon alors même que la tâche semblait impossible et en revenir vivant. C'était stupide et irréfléchi. C'était exactement ce que Vanhara aurait fait. Il quitta la salle sans un mot, uniquement suivit par le regard sombre de Thorïn.

- Il fera des recherches.

- En êtes vous certain seigneur Elrond ?

- Oui. Tout comme je sais qu'il viendra vous apporter une réponse.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous pousse à croire cela ? Il semblerait que l'humain soit peu enclin à m'apporter son aide.

- Il vous faudra gagner son respect pour espérer avoir quelque chose de lui.

Gagner le respect de cet humain ? Voilà une bien drôle d'idée ! Si celui-ci ne daignait s'adresser à lui avec la politesse qui lui était due, Thorïn ne ferait aucun effort. Il était roi et l'humain n'était qu'un invité d'Elrond, connaissant une langue et ayant quelques vagues connaissances potentiellement utiles, aussi il pouvait fort bien se passer de l'aide de cet homme irrévérencieux.


End file.
